Ce n'est qu'un au revoir
by cri-cri26
Summary: Et si Severus avait eu l'occasion de dire un dernier au revoir à Lily?


Bonjour,voici un os que j'avais écris sur mon ancien Skyrock dans le cadre d'un petit concours, en espérant qu'il vous plaise , bonne lecture.

**Ce n'est qu'un au revoir**

_Elle est morte._ Il se répétait ces mots douloureux dans sa tête avec amertume, il se sentait méprisable, honteux, triste, il était coupable. La douleur morale était si intense qu'elle lui comprimait le cœur, il se retourna sur le dos, coucher dans son lit fixant le plafond les yeux dans le vague alors que ses yeux étaient immaculés de larmes séchées.

Les nombreux souvenirs qu'il avait avec elle resurgissaient devant ses yeux comme un vieux film dans lequel on repassait rapidement les images. Un vieux film ...c'était elle qui lui avait fait découvrir une de ses nombreuses choses dont il ignorait l'existence malgré son ascendance moldu. Il avait fait d'innombrables mauvais choix et ...il le regrettait à un point que l'on ne pouvait imaginer.

Il aurait voulu mourir à sa place, il le méritait, c'était lui qui avait parlé de la prophétie au maître, il était le fautif, l'assassin de celle qu'il avait profondément aimée. Avec un soupir plaintif, il ferma ses yeux toutes ses pensées lui donnaient une migraine insoutenable, cela faisait deux semaines qu'il était sujet aux insomnies pourtant il se refusait de prendre une potion afin de dormir, pour le jeune homme c'était une punition qu'il devait accepter sans protester, il ne méritait plus de se sentir bien dans sa peau et de toute manière sa vie avait toujours été misérable.

Tout d'abord enfant, il n'avait jamais été heureux, son père, Tobias, ne l'avait jamais aimé, rejeté comme de la peste à cause de ses aptitudes magiques. Quant à sa mère, Eileen, elle avait tout fait pour le protéger de ce père devenu violent et alcoolique quand ce dernier avait appris les mémorables dons de sa mère, les journées passées prés de ses parents dans sa jeunesse n'étaient pas toujours très rose.

C'est tout jeune qu'il la rencontrât, un jour de vacances scolaires, dans le parc de la ville, une petite rouquine aux yeux émeraudes, à l'apparence frêle, il s'était caché, l'espionnait régulièrement, il avait senti la magie de la fillette, elle n'était pas comme les autres, elle était comme lui et faisait partie des sorciers. Un jour, elle était venue avec une autre petite fille, plus âgée, _sa sœur,_ cette journée-là ils étaient devenus amis, il c'était montré à elle après avoir pris sa défense, l'enfant avait en effet, réalisé un petit exploit magique mais sa sœur, horrifiée par cette exploit, l'avait traitée de monstre, oui, ce jour-là était le début d'une grande amitié entre lui et elle.

Un sanglot comprima la gorge du jeune homme en songeant à la fois ou ils avaient fait ensemble leurs achats scolaires pour Poudlard, à la rencontre des parents de son amie qui lui avait paru bien chaleureux, à sa répartition ou le choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Serpentard et surtout ...à la mine déçue qu'avait abordé sa meilleure amie ou encore aux potions qu'ils préparaient ensembles, mais le plus marquant de ses souvenirs était celui de la fin d'une longue amitié à cause d'un mot qu'il avait prononcé _sale sang de bourbe_ ces mots qu'il avait formulés résonnaient encore distinctement dans sa tête.

-**_C'est de sa faute_** murmura-t-il.

Oui, pour lui, le seul responsable était cet arrogant qui avait pris le cœur de sa belle, ce crétin qui se pavanait avec un vif d'or à tout moment et qui faisait tomber les filles de l'école avec son sourire charmeur, cet insolent qui le ridiculisait sans scrupule avec sa bande d'amis, _James Potter._

Comment cette fille qui ...au départ haïssait ce garçon, qui défiait le règlement avait pu tomber amoureuse d'un type comme lui ? _Il était séduisant par rapport à_ _toi_ murmura une voix au fond de lui-même. La beauté n'était pas exceptionnelle chez le garçon d'apparence maigre et noueux. Son teint cireux et son nez crochu lui avaient valu un nombre incalculable de moqueries, mais elle, sa meilleure amie l'avait toujours défendue et maintenant _elle était morte._

C'est dans ses pensées lugubres que ses paupières se fermèrent, il se sentit flotter quelques instants avant de rouvrir ses iris sombres. Il n'était plus couché dans sa chambre, il n'était pas dans sa rue _l'Impasse du Tisseur._ Il était sûr de ne pas dormir, il reconnaissait l'endroit où il était maintenant debout, la stupéfaction apparue quelques secondes sur son visage blafard. Il ne se trouvait plus en robe de chambre, mais bien habillé avec ses habituels vêtements noirs.

L'endroit était paisible, il percevait le vent frais qui envahissait ses membres avec délicatesse, le jeune homme sentit même le gazon fraîchement tondu envahir ses narines. Il marcha quelques mètres avec hésitation et se retrouva devant le tronc d'arbre prés duquel il avait passé tant de temps avec _elle._ Il admira simplement le paysage, les oiseaux chantant, le vent caressant son visage, les nuages avec lesquels enfants ils s'amusaient à trouver diverses formes. Il profita de cet instant de calme se vidant l'esprit, c'est à se moment qu'il distingua un bruit de pas, un craquement venant d'une feuille morte.  
_  
__-**Tu reconnais Severus ?** _ murmura une voix.

Son cœur chavira à l'écoute de cette voix douce au creux de son oreille. Il pâlit violemment et n'osa faire le moindre mouvement. Les doigts fins qui venait d'être posés sur son épaule lui firent frémir l'échine, il se retourna la gorge en feu, habillée d'une robe blanche, elle souriait chaleureusement, sa meilleure amie, _Lily._  
_  
__-**Lily ?**c_roassa-t-il.

Elle sourit de plus belle montrant sa dentition parfaite, les palpitations cardiaques de Severus accélèrent violemment, l'excitation traversa l'entièreté de son corps, les mains devenues moites, il approcha sa propre main vers son visage, il discerna sa peau entre ses doigts visiblement abasourdi par cette apparition, il hocha soudainement vigoureusement le visage de gauche à droite en réalisant l'absurdité de la chose.

-**_Tu es morte !_ **murmura-t-il.

-**_Oui_** affirma-t-elle **J_'ai eu l'autorisation de venir te rendre une dernière visite, ils sont très coriaces là haut !_**

- **_Là haut?_** répéta-t-il.

Elle ignora la question et se contenta de sourire avec tendresse, Severus la trouvait rayonnante et apaisée. Il sentait ses yeux humidifiés embuer ses pupilles noires. Elle était morte, pourtant il était certain de ne pas dormir et d'être conscient de ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux. Lily lui tendit la main qu'il attrapa maladroitement, elle le força à s'asseoir devant l'arbre avec elle.

-**_Pardonne –moi, pour tout !_ **bredouilla le jeune homme.

-**Tu _es pardonné Severus, tu as compris tes erreurs et ça ne pouvait que me faire plaisir !_**

-**_Vraiment ?_** suffoqua-t-il.

-**_Oui Sev' !_**

Sev' depuis combien de temps Lily ne l'avait plus appelée comme ça ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Il osa à nouveau tendre son bras, cette fois vers ses cheveux qu'il avait tant aimés, il toucha cette chevelure douce au creux de sa main, ils étaient réels, il avait peur qu'elle ne disparaisse à nouveau devant lui. Il se souvenait du jour où il avait appris qu'elle avait épousé James. Il c'était senti affreusement mal, mais il n'avait rien fait, il était déjà du mauvais coté, Lily avait complètement coupé les ponts.

Ensuite, elle avait eu ce bébé maintenant orphelin, Harry Potter, qui avait survécu face au seigneur des ténèbres comment ce bambin avait-il réussi ? C'était improbable ! Il avait un jour entendu cette prophétie qui concernait son fils. Il avait prévenu Voldemort, il ne savait pas que Lily était en danger à ce moment-là, il avait demandé au maître de l'épargner ce qu'il n'avait pas fait et ..._elle était morte._ C'est de là qu'il s'était rangé du bon côté prés de Dumbledore en devenant un agent double.  
_  
__-**Tu es morte**_ répéta-t-il **_je rêve, tu n'es pas réelle !_**  
_  
__-**Pourquoi ne serais-je pas réelle Sev' ?**_

Elle s'était couchée sur le dos admirant le ciel dégagé les bras le long du corps, elle tourna son visage vers son ami d'enfance les sourcils froncés ce qui eu le don de déstabiliser Severus qui pendant un instant, face à cette mimique, se cru des années en arrière.

-**_Parce que je t'ai vu morte et que ferais-tu là pour moi ?_**

Oui, il avait vu morte, quand il avait appris la nouvelle par Dumbledore, il c'était rendu à Godric Hallows il se souvenait encore de chaque détail, la maison était pratiquement détruite, il avait d'abord vu le corps sans vie de James les yeux écarquillés les bras en croix , couché dans le corridor. La voix du petit Harry hurlant à plein poumon ce qui l' avait amené à l'étage, il avait senti la peur envahir son estomac , il se souvenait encore de la lourdeur de ses jambes à l'entré de la chambre du bébé et de sa réaction à la vue du corps sans vie de sa seule amie , il avait hurlé de douleur, pleuré de chagrin et pris son corps tendrement contre sa robe de sorcier ignorant complètement l'enfant pleurant à chaudes larmes derrière les barreaux de son petit lit. Il était resté là en sanglotant pendant un temps qui lui semblait une éternité, avant d'entendre un vrombissement de moto à l'extérieur de la maison, il avait transplanné : c'était il y a deux semaines de cela.

-**_Ce n'est pas parce que je suis morte que tu dois en conclure que je ne suis pas à côté de toi en cet instant précis et si je suis là c'est parce que je veux que tu arrêtes de te morfondre dans ton coin._**

- **_Je ne me morfonds pas !_** dit-il froidement.

-**_Menteur !_** coupa-t-elle en le giflant d'une petite tape dans la nuque **_n'essaie pas de faire le garçon froid et vil avec moi on c'est tous deux que c'est un masque que tu te forges, Severus !_**

Le ton autoritaire qu'elle employa lui fit hérisser les poils, c'était bien Lily qui lui parlaient sur ce ton quand quelque chose lui déplaisait. Elle avait raison, il c'était forgé un masque de froideur depuis qu'il avait été nommé, professeur de potion par le directeur de Poudlard refusant d'exposer ses sentiments pour qu'on puisse l'atteindre et lui faire du mal.

-**_D'acco..d'accord Lily tu... as raison je te promets de ne plus me morfondre et ça fait mal !_ **gémit-il

-**_C'était fait pour !_ _Tu es vraiment têtu Sev'_** soupira-t-elle **_je vais devoir y aller je ne peux pas rester longtemp_s** dit-elle tristement**, m_ais on se reverra_ promit-elle _un jour !_**

Elle se leva avec délicatesse faisant virevolter le voile de sa robe, le jeune homme se releva précipitamment attrapant son poignet avec peine, elle allait encore partir et le laisser seul. Elle attrapa ses deux mains contre son cœur alors que le jeune garçon déglutissait, chagriné.

-**_Je te promets qu'on se reverra, mais promet moi deux choses, la première c'est que je voudrais que tu sois attentionné, gentil et affectueux avec les gens qui t'entourent, montre qui tu es réellement et non cet homme froid et inaccessible que tu es devenu. _**  
_  
_  
_-**Je...je vais essayer !**_ concéda-t-il.

-**_Promet moi une autre chose très importante, une chose que je ne peux confier qu'à mon ami fidèle que tu es Sev' garde toujours un œil sur Harry, Severus, et protège-le je t'en prie_** supplia-t-elle **_James et moi t'en serions éternellement reconnaissants !_**

Protéger le fils de Potter ? se répéta-t-il bêtement. Il planta ses yeux sombres vers les iris émeraudes de son amie de toujours, il ne pouvait protester c'était sa meilleure amie, sa sœur de cœur. Il soupira et murmura un _oui je te le promets, Lily._ Il se demanda soudainement si tout cela n'était pas une mise en scène de son imagination, et si ce n'était pas le cas est-ce que James Potter était au courant de sa visite ? Il ne préféra rien demander à la rouquine, savourant ce moment délicieux qui lui était destiné. Lily l'attrapa dans ses bras dans une étreinte vigoureuse. Il huma l'odeur de ses cheveux ne voulant oublier son parfum, car il s'en doutait c'était l'au revoir qu'il n'avait plus espéré.

-**_Je tiens à toi plus que tout Sev' ne l'oublie pas !_** chuchota-t-elle au creux de son oreille.

Il marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles quand il émergea de son sommeil en ouvrant avec difficulté ses yeux, il distingua la lumière qui filtrait au travers les rideaux de sa fenêtre éclairant toute la pièce, avec un grognement il préféra fermer ses pupilles endolories par la forte luminosité.

-**_Quel rêve !_** souffla-t-il **pour lui-même _mon imagination, me joue des tours !_**

Si le jeune garçon avait ouvert ses yeux, il aurait pu distinguer une silhouette transparente assise à ses côtés disparaître lentement. Si le maître des potions avait ouvert ses iris correctement il aurait pu constater que la luminosité ne provenait pas de sa fenêtre. Si Severus avait regardé ce visage, il aurait remarqué le sourire tendre qu'abordait sa meilleure amie Lily.  
Car non, ce n'était pas un rêve, Lily avait bien été présente, elle avait endormi son ami pour ensuite s'introduire dans les songes du jeune homme afin qu'il se sente mieux. La silhouette fantomatique avait presque disparu quand Severus ouvrit complètement ses yeux.

_-**On se reverra bientôt Severus, je te le promets !**_

Le jeune homme de vingt et un an c'était retourné brusquement vers la voix qui venait de parvenir à ses oreilles, il n'y avait rien, juste sa chambre et lui, pourtant il était persuadé que la lumière qui s'infiltrait par les rideaux de sa chambre était beaucoup moins vive qu'il y a quelques secondes. Avec un soupir, il se massa les tempes, voilà qu'il entendait Lily maintenant.

_**S'il n'était pas aussi obstiné, il aurait pu se rendre compte que celle qu'il avait toujours aimée avait été présente tout au long de la nuit.**_**  
**


End file.
